Love Trails
by kangaroos
Summary: An A/U Palex Camping Trip. Rated 'M' just to be safe. chap 11 updated February 19th, 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Trails**

**Plot:** Degrassi camping trip. ** A/U**

**POV:** Mixed.

**Author's Note:** ok the boring part... the idea came to me during the holidays. I tried to pass it on to someone i knew was interested in writing a fic. They didn't want to for whatever reason so i decided to write it myself. don't know if i'm doing the right thing.  
It'll probably be a 5 chap fic or even shorter. i don't know yet.  
i doubt i'll update it soon... bc i'd rather work on my other fic... so i apologize in advance.

The title is... i know, blame my beta. I was laughed at when i revealed what i'd been calling it... of course i won't tell u what that was.  
Then we brainstormed... Five Days... Hiking Boots... Camping Trails... Love Trails. tada!!

Thank u **Aeryn** btw for all ur help. i mean it.  
and **Ash** for telling me to go ahead with the idea.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.  
**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

On the mid-July morning, students had assembled early outside Degrassi Community School. It was unusually cold for a day in the middle of summer. Marco, Hazel and Paige stood in the line to get on the yellow bus that was going to take them to the campgrounds. There were almost sixty or so other students who were waiting there for the same purpose.

"Marco, don't tell me the loser crowd is also coming camping with us?"  
Hazel asked Marco as she looked at a group of students who stood not too far from them. Paige smiled at what Hazel said as she followed Hazel's gaze.

Jay stood a few feet from them with his back to them. He was dressed in his typical attire and hat. What was different about him today was that huge back pack that hung on his back. It was a camping bag with an attached sleeping bag, his hiking boots and an army water bottle. _Jay is apparently taking this camping trip way too seriously_, Paige thought to herself.

Jay was busy telling his gang some story about when he'd gone on a camping trip with his dad. The way that his hands were positioned, it seemed like he had just illustrated the length of the fish he'd probably caught. All of his friends had laughed at that but the laughter that stood out among the crowd was of a girl. She had slapped Jay's hand in non-belief and had laughed some more at a now irritated Jay. Paige knew this girl well. This was the girl Paige hated and who hated Paige. Sensing the pair of eyes, the girl had turned and looked back at her. Paige missed the scorn that used to be permanently pasted on the girl's face, but it was nowhere to be found ever since she had become the vice.

The girl turned away and so did Paige, but not before noticing what she was wearing. It was a navy hooded sweatshirt under a khaki jacket that went all the way to her mid thigh. The dark pair of jeans was her patent wornout ones. Apparently, she had come well prepared for this cold weather. Like Jay, she also had a similar camping gear that hung on her back with the whole hiking boots and water bottle regimen. _What was wrong with everyone today?_

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Marco and his student council had been unable to organize the camping trip at the end of the school semester. The treasury that was left by the previous student council was just not enough after the school prom. But the fact that they were able to arrange a camping trip at all was a miracle. Marco had big plans for his school during his presidency but it was turning out to be harder than he'd initially anticipated.

There were two groups that existed at Degrassi which could easily be simplified as the 'enthusiasts' and the 'not so enthusiasts'. The split had divided the school in two halves; one that wanted to be involved in school activities and the other that couldn't care less. The less caring group never voted for any activities. The small number of participants mostly resulted in cancellations of the activities altogether.

Marco's student council was different from previous ones in the sense that he had something others didn't. He had Alex as his vice. Alex had turned out to be the missing piece of the puzzle that could make the school whole again. She was full of inspiring ideas that had surprised even Marco. Marco thought of her as the miracle that Degrassi had waited through all these years; the gem that was hiding somewhere… waiting to be discovered; 'the one' who had finally revealed itself.

With help from Alex, Marco had finally managed to organize a camping trip; its success depended completely on how many students enrolled for the trip. When enough students willed to participate, Principal Raditch was left with no other choice but to approve the five day trip in supervision of four of the Degrassi teachers. Marco called the camping trip… the 'camping extravaganza' and was extremely excited about it. He wanted this trip to be a success, as he believed that it pretty much commenced his standing as a good student council president. Of course he credited his 'council' more than he credited himself, Alex in particular.

* * *

"Hazel!" Marco said in a disappointing tone.

"Sorry, Marco, but you can't stop me from wondering… they better not trash up the campsite."

"Marco, I _so_ didn't sign up for this just so I could sleep in the mud. And why is it so cold in July?" Paige of course had completely different worries. The long wait had begun to irritate her and the fact that she hadn't packed any warm clothing was upsetting her even more.

"Paige… do I look like the weather channel to you? I don't know, okay? Now both of you, STOP. Ms. Kwan was supposed to be here by now… I'm beginning to get worried. We're still short of a bus and a teacher."

"Well why don't you let Mr. Simpson worry about this?" Hazel suggested.

"Yeah, but he sorta expected me to take care of it… now we both don't know what to do." Marco replied agitatedly.

"…Marco… I didn't pack any warm clothes…" Paige whined and pouted as she looked at Marco. She really did look worried.

"Paige, it might not be so cold later… don't worry okay?, let me go and find out about the other bus and we'll work on getting you some warmer clothes, okay?"  
Marco tried to reassure her and waited for her approval to leave… just then, Paige thought of another question…  
"Will our cell phones work in the wilderness?"

"Seriously you guys, I really do need to find out about that bus… I'll be right back…and in the meantime, try to get a hold of yourselves." Marco looked irritated. He walked to the school building leaving Paige and Hazel behind. Paige took her cell phone out and speed dialed Spinner's cell.

"Hey Hon, why are you not here? We're supposed to leave in half an hour…"  
"What? You're not coming... why?..." She waited for Spinner's response.  
"I don't care if you have a cold… you were the reason I signed up for this wilderness adventure… I have absolutely no interest in the stupid nature or the wastelands…" Although she was able to hide her frustrations from showing in her voice, she couldn't exactly say the same about her eyes that were ready to leak. "Spin… you better be on this trip or we're through…" It had taken all out of her to give Spinner the ultimatum and then she hung up the phone without listening to Spinner's explanations.

* * *

When Paige had first learned from Marco that he was in the process of arranging a camping trip, she had become more than excited about it for various reasons. The timing for this camping trip could not have been more perfect. She and Spinner were having some problems lately and Paige looked at this camping trip as an opportunity for them to work things out. This trip was just what was missing from their relationship besides what Spinner had been hinting at since his birthday. She had thought a lot about 'it' and finally she felt that she was ready… at least she thought she was. She had to be… for Spin. He had been very patient with her since her rape, more than two years ago. She was ready. Some private time could do them both a lot of good.

The trip really was as close as it could get to a full room-service hotel stay as long as Marco listened to her 'off-record' suggestion of getting a lodge or a cabin. She personally preferred a small room with a double bed, a personal TV and an attached Jacuzzi bath, but she was willing to settle with the bunk bed without the TV as long as she was getting a non-sharing bathroom. Paige wanted it to be a small group and was willing to pay a little extra, but Marco had informed her that _'keeping the cost low so everyone could participate'_, outweighed her preferences.

"See, Paige, that's what my election campaign was all about… giving a chance to everyone…, making sure that everyone gets equal opportunities and especially focusing on those who get left out because of the exponential costs of these trips. That's something that Alex has made me understand. She had some great ideas about how to cut the costs to fit it in the budget so more students could afford to come." Marco had spoken proudly of his vice-president.

Paige's dream was shattered as soon as she had learned that they were supposed to bring their own tents and sleeping bags along with the basic survival kit. She understood that it meant a very non-private, non-luxurious and a laborious camping trip. This sounded worst than the ones she was used to going on with her own family. It involved collecting fire logs, cooking food and reeking in the smell of 'nature', but at least her family respected her personal space. She was the youngest one of her family and there was a list of privileges that came along with her position in the family.

* * *

The fact that there were three yellow buses waiting outside their school to take them away from civilization was not a pleasing sight. Paige had decided to compromise with not getting her everyday luxuries as long as she was promised some quality time with Spin. But just now she had learned that Spinner wasn't coming. She couldn't opt out now… that could have resulted in Marco not speaking to her for the rest of her life.. She knew how important all this was for him. But how exactly was she going to manage mourning over her broken heart while surrounded by the noise pollution around her; something that was likely to be produced by sixty uncontrollable teens, with minimum rules and only four grownups. Making this trip economical had not only added more people into the mix, it had totally taken the glamor out of it. Just imagining how painful her next five days were going to be, made her shudder. Paige was angry, disappointed and cold. She looked around for someone to blame for all of this.

Alex had become a part of their group after becoming the vice-president of the school. She hung out with Marco as his sidekick; something that Marco prized very much. Paige knew that Marco also enjoyed the power that he had gained with his association with the resident bad-ass girl. It had also turned out that Alex was smarter than she had let people believe. Her grades had been improving so much lately that they had defiantly proved the universal law of gravity wrong. Paige knew the girl had issues with 'laws'.

The two infamous adjectives that Marco frequently used for Alex were 'brilliant' and 'friendly'; both were hard for Paige to accept but she knew there was no point in arguing with Marco on that. Paige had kept the little fact to herself but sometimes Marco and Alex's closeness made her feel jealous. Paige was always a little possessive about people she cared about, but this girl had made her distinguishably insecure for some reason. There was something about Alex that even scared her at times and at those times; it brought her relief to know that Marco was always present there acting as a buffer between them.

The era of them confronting and passing insults in the hallway had ended with Alex becoming the vice-president of the school. Although they saw a lot more of each other now than they ever did before, they never spoke to each other anymore. The staring contests were also not as much fun either because Alex's eyes had gone soft. Paige could tell that Alex was being easy on her. As odd as that was, Paige actually missed those conversations. They were fun. Now it seemed as if they had nothing left to say to each other.

* * *

Paige saw Marco running back to Alex. He looked worried. She saw him pull Alex aside and then he said something to her. Now both of them looked worried. Paige curiosity was raised so she hesitantly walked over to Marco.  
"Is everything okay… Marco?" she asked.  
"Yeah Paige, Just give me a minute." Whatever it was, Marco wasn't willing to share it with her. He held Alex's shoulder and pulled her further away.

"So what are we gonna do, Alex?" Paige heard Marco ask Alex.  
"We'll have to make it work with three buses. We'll just cram it a little. It'll work. Don't worry, Marco. In the roster it says there are sixty students, we should all be able to fit in three buses. And apparently we're gonna have to do with just three teachers too.", Alex said while she scanned through her very organized papers in a file folder and then gave Marco a reassuring look.  
"Alex… what would I do without you?" he said as he quickly hugged her and ran off in another direction.

Paige was now clearly upset. Not only that Marco had ignored her, he had not been there when she needed him. He didn't even know that she had just broken up with Spinner on the phone. She needed her best friend to console her; tell her that it was going to be alright.  
But he was too busy for her.  
Too busy with this camping trip.  
Alex was the one who'd come up with the brilliant idea.  
Alex, the smart one, who wasn't in it for her selfish reasons.  
Alex, who cared about the school.  
Alex the dependable one, who was as excited about this trip as Marco was.  
Alex, who wasn't cold because she had brought warm clothes to this stupid camping trip.  
It was all Alex's fault.  
With all the accrued anger, Paige walked up to Alex.

"Paige." Paige heard the girl call her name as soon as she was in the earshot range. It was the softest voice that she had ever heard from her. Paige even wondered if she was meant to hear it.

"… this… is not gonna work." Alex, who was surprised at the thought of Paige wanting to talk to her, now looked confused as well.

"Don't act like you don't know..."

Ascertaining an upcoming assault by the tone of Paige's voice, the expression on Alex's face changed to a pained one. She didn't protest unlike what Paige had anticipated. Feeling even more courageous by Alex's behavior, Paige continued.

"…this trick of yours… to get into the popular crowd, it's not gonna work, Hon. I can see right through it. To me, you will always be as hopeless as you always were."

After she was done, Paige marched back to Hazel.

* * *

** TBC**

**how'd i do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** sorry if its too predictable. it's supposed to be a light fic.  
Thank u **Aeryn**.

**POV:** Paige mostly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Paige and Hazel stood together in front of a yellow bus and waited for Marco to come back. A few minutes later they saw Jimmy coming toward them.  
Jimmy and Hazel had been going out for a few months now.  
As soon as he was close enough, Jimmy gave Hazel a quick kiss and then turned to Paige.

"Hi Paige, where's Marco?" Jimmy asked.  
Paige smiled in response and then scanned the court outside their school for Marco.

"Marco is…" and just then she saw Marco walking over to where they were standing.  
"… right here."

Ellie, who from far, had spotted Marco, followed him as he walked toward his other friends.  
Ellie wasn't surprised when she received a generous 'Hi' from Paige.  
A few months ago, she could've questioned the gesture but now after all that Paige had done to help her with her cutting, had completely changed her perspective about Paige. She now knew that Marco's assurances of Paige's kindness and warm heartedness were all true. Slowly her insecurities that Paige didn't like her had completely disappeared. She had no doubts about Paige's sincerity anymore and now that they were seeing a lot more of each other, because of Marco, they had finally given each other a chance to be friendlier with each other than they were ever before.

What Paige had done for Ellie was still very much a secret but that their behaviour towards each other had changed to a more civilized one, was something that hadn't remained hidden from their closest friends. She was indeed considered the new member of the 'popular group' now.

Ellie softly replied to Paige's 'Hi' and held on to Marco's arm as she attentively tried to listen to what he was saying.

* * *

"Hey guys, I have some bad news." pausing for a moment, he began again,  
"… because of an unexpected emergency, we had to make some changes in our original plan."  
Everyone just waited patiently for him to continue.  
"I'm afraid, we're all not gonna be in the same group."

"What does that mean Marco?"  
Paige asked breaking the silence that had followed Marco's little news.

"I thought we were all going together?"  
Jimmy added.

"Well, we were all going together to the same campground but we were going to be divided in smaller groups." Marco explained.

"Okay so you're saying that we're not gonna be in the same group anymore?"  
Now Hazel was inquiring as she tried to get over her confusion.

"Well, not all of us together. No. We're a bus short and I had to reassign people from one group into the other three groups and since nobody else wants to split, I had to volunteer."

"So you're saying that you're splitting us?" Hazel asked disappointedly.

"Sorry? I hope its okay with you guys." Marco was pleading with them.

Paige, never known to be an optimist, realized that the trip that hadn't even started yet was already in the dumps. For her it'd already hit the rock bottom the minute she'd dumped Spinner. But now as she was reassessing the situation again, she couldn't confidently say who had done the dumping...

Shoving the depressing thoughts out of her head, she tried to focus on the problem at hand. Distraction was what she needed and this camping trip, away from 'here' could be just what she needed. She could worry about Spinner after she got back.

Feeling more hopeful than she'd been so far this day, she looked at the worried Marco.  
Being one of the three people who knew that the adjustments that Marco had employed, that is, leaving with one less bus and a less teacher was never approved by Mr. Raditch; but telling that to Mr. Simpson could only lead to the trip cancellation. They needed to leave Toronto as soon as possible and break the news to Mr. Simpson only if necessary. If Marco ever needed help, this was definitely one of those moments and she was going to do all that was required.

"It's okay Marco. I'm a hundred and ten percent behind you. Do whatever you have to do." Paige said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Paige, I knew you would understand."  
Marco looked relieved. He knew that Paige nearly spoke for everyone and most of the time, nobody really questioned her. He shuffled with the papers he held in his hand as he read the details of the bus that they were assigned to.

"Okay Hazel and Jimmy, you guys are buddies for this trip and you're assigned to bus number 1. Make sure you have everything in the list that was given to you earlier.  
Ellie, you're with me in bus number 2 and Paige and Spinner, you guys are in bus number 3."  
As soon as Marco was done assigning, Jimmy helped Hazel with her bags and they both walked to the first bus parked ahead of them in the line.

"Ellie, could you make sure all this stuff is put in the bus while I go and tell the teachers the new plan and make sure everybody knows what they're doing?" He'd asked Ellie as he pointed to the tent, sleeping bags and his duffel bag.  
Ellie grabbed her own stuff at the cue and stepped in to the bus that was in front of them.  
Other kids, having given their bus number by the vice president, had started claiming their seats in their respective buses as well.

Marco was about to walk away when Paige, who hadn't made an attempt to move at all, stopped him.

"Marco, wait."

"What is it Paige."  
He asked turning around.

"Spinner isn't coming."

"What? Why?"

"He came down with the cold and he's not coming."

Paige's pride took the best of her and refrained her from telling Marco that she and Spinner have broken up but her expression didn't remain hidden from her old friend either.

"Paige? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hun, Everything is fine."  
Paige said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Are you sure Paige? You know you…"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Marco. Now tell me, where do I sit?"

"Hold on, this means you have no 'buddy'."  
'Nobody', yeah she really had nobody right now. She was all alone. By herself…"

"Paige?"

"Huh?"

"I said, come with me, we'll get you a buddy."  
Marco pulled her arm and they both walked to the bus parked behind Marco's.

* * *

Alex was reading her name list to the final few students who were waiting for their bus number.  
After she was done, Marco asked her.

"Alex, we're a buddy short. Is there someone we can tag Paige with?"

"Marco, that's okay."  
Paige hesitantly replied.

"No Paige. You know I would've teamed up with you if I could, but Ellie really needs me right now. Its been only a few weeks since she stopped cut... you know…"

"I understand Marco. Don't worry about me. And don't worry about me getting a 'buddy' either; I can take care of myself."  
A slight note of sarcasm had become audible as she said the word 'buddy'.

"No Paige, you can't be by yourself. Everybody needs to have a 'buddy'. The point is to have someone who'll tag you and make sure that you get your share of stuff or alert others if you go missing or something and vice versa."  
Marco explained as Alex silently observed Paige who it seemed had drifted off to another planet.

"Paige, are you okay? You look pale…"  
Paige suddenly looked up as her eyes met Alex's glaring ones. She ignored them.

"Yes, Marco… 'Mr. worried about nothing', I've never been better."

"Marco, Sean hasn't showed up and he told me yesterday that he might have to work today's shift at the auto-shop so Jay doesn't have a buddy either." Alex interjected clearing her throat.

"What? Jay? I'd rather sit on top of the bus all the way to the camping site than team up with that... that…"  
Paige had suddenly become scornful.

"Paige, calm down. I'm not gonna let you sit with Jay either..."  
Marco said but he immediately realized that Jay was still Alex's best friend and gave Alex an apologetic look.

"Alex, can I ask you for a favour?"  
Paige couldn't understand why Marco was reasoning with Alex for.

"Who's your buddy Alex?"

"Towerz." Alex said carelessly.

"Could you please be Paige's buddy and let Towerz be Jay's?"

"Huh?"  
Alex was speechless.

"It'll save us a lot of shuffling around of others which nobody will agree to... Please don't say no…"  
Marco had reverted back to begging.

"Yeah, I guess… I could. Would 'the princess' be okay with it?"  
Alex asked sternly.

A surge of anger ran through Paige but looking at Marco's pleading face, she held herself back and reminded herself that all of this was for a bigger cause… she was doing all this for her best friend Marco.

"Paige…?"  
Marco was still waiting for her answer.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice… Do I?"  
Paige said not hiding her irritation as she walked toward the bus.

She wasn't going to let Alex get away with the _princess_ remark but she wasn't going to start a fight in front of Marco either.

* * *

** TBC **

**pls review and i just might post the next chap faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: enjoy**. Thank u **TLSMistress** for proofing.

**POV:** Paige mostly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Standing outside the yellow bus with her two heavy bags, Paige could hear all the screaming that was going on in the bus. There was also a rhythmic thumping sound, and though embarrassed to admit, she was very curious as to where it was coming from.

With a deep sigh, she prepared herself to face the hell she was about to step into as she climbed up the steps.

As soon as she entered the bus, she was taken aback with the sight in front of her.  
She was not prepared for this. The bus looked like a dumpster already.  
There were bags, abandoned by their owners, thrown over the first few seats. Some had landed on the seat and those that had not were now lying either on the floor or in the aisle. Empty potato chips bags, empty chocolate wrappers and gum wrappers were also scattered around the same area.

There was some jumping going on in the middle of the bus that was causing the loud thumping sound she had wondered about a while ago. The thumping, now synchronized with her own heartbeat, was mixed with music…and YES, there was music.  
A very loud player was playing rap music while two kids were dancing to it, further down … right there in the bus.

She could not believe this estranged crowd was actually part of her school. It was odd that they even went to the same school.

_'The thumping she could ignore, had she tried really hard but who in their right mind dances in a bus aisle that's barely enough for a person wanting to stand?'_  
She would have thought further about it had a paper plane not hit her in the forehead.

**"Ouch!" **she yelled.

Her sudden squeal caused a silence to take over the screaming bus as all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Seeing her standing in their bus had come as a big a shock for them. The screams as if had suddenly choked, the jumping dumped and the dance discarded. Those standing had slowly begun to sit as they all watched 'the queen bee' walk her way in.

Instantly, Paige tried to look for an empty seat that she was promised outside.

Finding one next to the aisle in an approximate middle of the bus, she cleared her throat suggestively to the girl occupying the seat by the window. Although she did not recognize the girl, it hadn't come as a big revelation to her that she didn't, as most of the occupants of this bus; she barely remembered ever seeing at Degrassi. The ones she did recognize, she had spoken to once or twice but if her memory served her correctly, it could not have been a high point of 'their' lives.

**"No." ** The girl said without bothering to look up at her.

She tried not to feel conscious of the constant stares that were now burning a whole in her as she moved on further down. Crossing the _'dancing duo'_, who had courteously moved out of the way for her; she was at the back end of the bus.

She spotted an empty seat and headed toward it as she noticed a pair of shoes on the back of 'her' seat. _'Why was she not surprised?'_  
As she traced the owner of the shoes, her eyes instantly met the gazing ones of Jay's who apparently had also been watching her whole journey from the front to the back.

She walked to the empty seat. The two bags, one in her hand and one on her shoulder, felt heavier than they ever were along with her feet as she walked closer to Jay. As soon as she reached the seat, she claimed it by putting her bags on it. She knew Jay was still watching and his surveillance was now giving her the creeps.

"The seat is taken." He growled.

"Yeah? By whom?"

Still standing, she asked with all the courage she had. She knew that any sign of weakness at this point could cost her more than just the seat as everybody's eyes were upon her.

"It's Alex's; we'd been saving it for her."  
He replied instantly.

"Yeah." Towerz affirmed with his patent nod, who still laid on a seat beside Jay's.  
_'The 'candy bandits' had very conveniently taken a whole seat each.' _

"Well, now it's mine; would you courteously remove your feet from it?"  
She asked sarcastically.  
He obeyed.

"Okay but Alex won't be happy about this."  
He warned her again.

Ignoring everybody's stares, she comfortably seated herself as she shoved the bigger bag under the seat and put the smaller shoulder bag beside herself, on the seat.

_'She could deal with Alex when she came.' _She had thought to herself.

* * *

The craziness, jumping and dancing had began again as soon as Paige had sat down and just the thought of how the next five days of her life were going to be spent with this rowdy bunch, had started the much expected headache.

Paige had been leaning her head on the side window, supporting it with one of her hands when she heard the 'cheerful' noises fade. She looked over to the door to see what had caused this sudden change of volume and was finally relieved to see someone she trusted in this bus.

Ms. Hatzilakos was now inside and had taken her seat next to the bus driver. She was not Paige's favourite teacher, which probably had something to do with the fact that science was not her best subject, but at this point, it did not matter how she felt about her. The only thing that mattered was that she wasn't alone in this jungle of people she barely knew and had probably 'wronged' every single one of them without ever knowing.

Ever since she had stepped in to the bus, the thought had lingered not too far away from her conscious mind…  
_'What was she were to do if any of them decided to take revenge for all the times that she was mean to them?' _  
If she took Jay, for example… she had never been nice to him.  
Never.  
And being among these half men, half apes, who only knew how to scream or jump in a standing bus, her only protection was a teacher.

* * *

Paige saw as Alex entered the bus and then nodded to Ms. Hatzalikos and the bus driver.  
The bus started to move slowly as Alex began to walk to her seat.

As soon as she was in close enough range, Jay spoke.  
"Where's Sean?"

"He isn't coming."  
Alex responded putting her huge bag on the floor.

"Did he say why?"  
Jay asked Alex.

"He told me yesterday he might have to work today's shift so I'm guessing that's where he is. By the way, with Sean not here, Towerz is your new 'buddy' for the trip."

"Yay!"  
The two guys said simultaneously and 'high-fived' each other and then Alex.

Having the important matters resolved Jay _'tattle-tale-d'_ pointing a finger at Paige,  
"… I told her not to take your seat, she didn't listen."

* * *

Only having used the yellow school bus as a cheerleader and getting a whole seat for herself mostly, Paige hadn't realized how tight and small these seats really were. She could not come with a reason why they were made so small if they were to fit two people in them. She struggled with her bag on her lap as she moved in toward the window to make room for Alex.

"You can't put a bag on you, there isn't enough room. Put it on the floor."  
Alex, who was watching her struggle with the bag, stated the obvious.

"Well, I'm not putting it on the floor; there's important stuff in it."

"Important stuff, like what?"  
Jay asked from the back seat.

"Like… none of your business." Paige replied without turning.

"Either this bag is going on the floor or it's not coming with us at all…"  
The power of being a 'VP' of Degrassi apparently had gotten to Alex's head, Paige thought.

"Alright alright, I'm putting it down; you don't have to threaten…"  
Paige decided to give up because she knew that there was no way all _'three'_ of them could fit on one tiny seat.

* * *

Algonquin Park was a very famous camping site about 290 kilometres (180 miles) north of Toronto. The ride was going to take them about three hours to get there. Then there were the other formalities, some paper work and getting to the actual ground that was going to take another hour.

At least this is what was stated in the pamphlets they each had received about a week ago.  
The long three-hour drive had just started and already her elbow was having issues with Alex's.

"Could you keep your elbow to yourself?"  
Alex had asked with an unyielding face.

"If you have such a problem with it, why don't you go sit somewhere else 'Hon'?  
I noticed there were some empty seats in the front by some trash, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"You're the one in my seat, why don't you go sit somewhere else?"  
Alex replied sternly.

"Well it didn't have your name on it, so it wasn't your seat."  
Paige used the old excuse that she knew was bound to cause an argument. It had been a while and she could use some more arguing right about now.

"Is too."  
_'she's so predictable'_, Paige thought to herself with a slight smirk.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you come on my bus. I should've just said 'No' to Marco..."  
Alex also knew that it was going to hurt Paige to hear that.

It hurt Paige to hear that.  
Unlike popular belief, she did have a heart, however, she did not let the hurt show on her face instead she used it for her 'come-back'.

"Sorry to break it to you again 'Hon', but this isn't 'your bus' either."

"Is too."  
_'and here we go again…' _Paige felt proud of herself yet again.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Wow, it's only been twenty minutes and I'm already enjoying every second of it."  
Jay's voice had come from the back seat.

* * *

Finally getting tired of the constant wrangling that had gone on for the whole past hour, Alex had finally turned her back to Paige so her elbow wasn't poking a hole in Alex's ribs anymore. She put her headphones on and closed her eyes.

Paige also tired of the argument, had leaned her still aching head on the cold hard window as she tried to get some sleep. The shining sun was peeking through the bus windows that had now tremendously lessened the effects of the cold morning. Not completely sure how but with the uncomfortable seat and faded sounds of the music that Alex was listening to, she felt comforted enough and dozed off.

* * *

Paige barely had been sleeping for thirty minutes when almost in a dream state, she heard Jay's faint whispers…

"… so it's gonna be us four then?"

"No Jay… Its gonna be just us three.  
We cannot have _'her highness'_ and _her attitude_ with us."

"Alex, I have a hunch she won't be as big of a problem…"

"… Are we even talking about the same person Jay?  
There's no way I'm tolerating a second more of her than I have to."

She heard Alex whisper back before she fell in to deep sleep again.

* * *

lets see if we can have more than 1 review this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **ok so, my beta sent this back to me just now, i havent looked it over yet, but i also dont wanna sit on it, so just posting it. hopefully, u guys will like it. i'll post the second part of this chap as soon as my beta sends it back to me and then i'm not posting any updates until after my exams. sorry.  
Thanks Mayalex for that interesting review. lol ,  
**Criminal Insanity** for Beta help and **andtototoo** and **aeryn** for your kind suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.  
Josh is mine.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Paige's eyes opened with a sudden sound of 'thunder'.  
Still groggy, she tried to figure out where she was, and then she remembered.

Spinner… camping trip… school bus… and Alex.

One minute she was arguing with Alex and then she had dozed off and was having the sweetest dream… then there was a loud 'thud', and in an instant, the dreamland was gone and she had come back to reality.

Paige wasn't sure how long she had slept.  
She could not even believe that she was able to sleep at all in the midst of all the noise, but she remembered the sleep being peaceful.  
With her half numbed brain and without moving her head much, she tried to search for the source of what had produced that loud sound that had woke her up from her comfortable sleep.

Just then, she heard the sound of a 'thud' again and startled, she turned and looked at the seat beside her.  
Alex was standing next to her seat and the sound had come from her dropping her bag from a foot above, on to the seat beside her.  
She was staring straight at her.  
As soon as their eyes met, Alex spoke.

"We're here, so unless you're waiting for your 'prince charming' to come and wake you up, I'd suggest you get up."

Paige just rolled her eyes at Alex's shallow perceptions of her and sat there, not moving. Alex picked up her bag and carelessly walked out of the bus without looking back.

_'What a rude way to wake someone up?_'

Paige thought as she watched Alex walk out of the bus, leaving her alone in now an empty bus. Lazily, she stood up and looked under her seat for her bags.  
They were gone.  
With a panic, she rushed out into the aisle and looked for her bags again sitting on her knees. Her bags had slid under Jay's seat and had collected lots of dust marks and shoe prints in the process. Frustrated, she pulled them out, dusted them off and searched for her cell phone.  
She was relieved to see that it was still there. She did not trust Jay, not since she had heard about his DVD players and laptop _disappearance acts_.

She turned the cell phone on only to see the 'no signal' blinking on it.  
_'Great.'_ Not much amused by this new surprise, she put it back in her bag.

Once again, putting one bag on her shoulder and carrying the other in her hand, she walked out of the bus to see what else this 'unlucky' day had in store for her.

* * *

Paige had exited the bus onto a very large, hard ground that was completely surrounded by trees. The trees not only provided shade but also gave them privacy from nearby campers.

The day was in total contrast to the morning earlier.  
The sun was shinning in full bloom. With a beach close by, it was also pretty humid compared to Toronto. Paige had only been out in it for five minutes, and she was already beginning to sweat.

The 'rowdy' bunch had now moved their activities from the bus to the campground.  
Some were busy putting up the volley net, some were patiently watching them and some were circled around Alex, who apparently now had taken charge of assigning them their daily chores.

Not wanting to join the group circled around Alex, Paige looked for Ms. Hatzalikos who was sitting on her foldable camping chair, under a tree. The bus driver was standing in front of her, taking his last orders before taking his leave.

Paige walked over to her.

"Yes you can come back for us on Tuesday morning.  
If we need you, we will call Mr. Raditch. Otherwise, we'll see you after five days."  
Then the driver was gone.

"Hi Paige, what a beautiful, bright sunny day we have today!"  
Ms. Hatzalikos turned to her and said.

"It is indeed, Ms. Hatzalikos. I was wondering how far the other groups from here are?"  
She came right to the point.

"Not too far, why do you ask?"

Ms. Hatzalikos asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh you know, in case, I need to see Marco."

"Paige, I'm sure you can survive five days without seeing Marco, but for your reassurance, they are not too far from us; maybe a half an hour drive or so. Oh yeah make sure to get your today's chores from Alex, I think she's giving them out as we speak."

Ms. Hatzalikos said looking proudly at her favorite student, Alex.

* * *

Paige reluctantly walked toward Alex. She was sitting on the ground, fumbling with the tent, spread in front of her. The crowd around her had now dispersed into smaller groups. The ones nearby were also putting up their tents.

"uhm."  
Paige cleared her throat to get Alex's attention.

"You're supposed to be helping in the kitchen today."  
Alex responded without bothering to look up at her.

Still sensing hostility from Alex, Paige tried to keep their conversation to a minimum.  
However, being completely lost and not trusting most of the other kids or not knowing them at all, as was her case, she asked Alex.

"And where is 'this kitchen'?"

Alex started laughing uncontrollably at her question making Paige feel even worse.

"Have you never camped before?  
There is 'no' kitchen in the campground Paige.  
We build fire and then we cook on it.  
Just go to the other side, Jay is there, he'll tell you what to do."

An amused Alex said as she pointed to the other side of the campground where Jay and two other boys were trying to build a fire.

_'Jay. Great.'_  
Paige turned to look in Jay's direction as she tried to lift her bags from the ground once again.

"Paige, you can leave your stuff here with me, I'll make sure it stays safe."  
Alex suggested hesitantly.

"No thank you. I prefer to keep my valuables away from brigands."  
Paige replied crudely and waited for Alex to respond harshly as she stared at her face.

"Whatever."  
Hiding the gash produced by Paige's words, Alex just shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing.

Paige turned back and started walking towards Jay.

* * *

"Just the person I was looking for."  
Jay exclaimed as soon as he saw Paige closing in.

"I hope you have some experience in the field."

"Yes, enough experience that I can prepare this whole meal by myself."  
Paige replied irritated.

"Great, today's menu is hot dogs and vegetable stew."

_'Is he serious, hot dogs and stew?'  
_"Brilliant combo."  
Paige said sarcastically.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Jay offered her a knife as he pointed towards the bags of vegetables.

"Glad you agree it's mine and Alex's favorite combo.  
Now you can start off easy by helping me cut these vegetables."

"You want me to cut the vegetables?"  
She asked the question with an obvious answer.

He replied perfectly imitating a French accent.

"Yes mademoiselle and hurry, it's already one o'clock, we wouldn't want to keep hungry people waiting now, would we?"

* * *

"I don't think I gave you the authority to add water to the stew. Now you've ruined it."  
Jay said angrily which made Paige stop whatever it was she was doing. The rest of the boys were now also staring at her disapprovingly.

"Just… just get the hell out of '_my'_ kitchen."  
He had further yelled.

_'He obviously been watching way too much Food Network __and the 'candy bandits' are definitely very territorial...'_  
Paige thought to herself as she embarrassedly started walking out of 'his kitchen'.

She had never thought that a day would come when she would be declared incompetent by none other than Jay Hogart but she had to give it to him, he really was good at the cooking thing, may be not as good as her, but good still. If only he weren't taking this whole thing so seriously.

"You can help Josh with the hot dogs."  
Nonchalantly, Jay spoke as he saw Paige walk away.  
She abided and walked over to Josh who was another helper of Jay's _'culinary team'_.

* * *

Paige had just found out that cooking for twenty people was not an easy job even if you are just one of the 'helpers'.  
Today, she had cut more vegetables than she had ever seen together at the same time, well, except at the grocery store.  
Stirring the vegetable stew in the large pot made her realize that not only cooking over a fire was very hot;  
stirring the large pot was also very tiring and took much longer than a regular stove.  
As if these lessons weren't enough for one day, on top of everything,  
the weather had miraculously turned extremely hot and was making it hard for her to breathe.

Alex in the meantime, had paid several visits to 'the kitchen', Paige had observed.  
Some were food preparation related and others were just to have casual conversations with Jay.

If Paige hadn't known any better, she would had said that Alex had kept an eye on her during the whole time she was cooking;  
not in a creepy way, to her relief, but in a protective way.

When Jay had complained to Alex and had explained to her the 'water' and 'stew' incident and _'how Paige ruined Alex's favorite dish'..._

_'He sure was an instigator'_, Paige had thought.

Jay received, what could only be called a very long lecture, from Alex on 'no more yelling at others' and 'team work'.

Paige was sure that she was not meant to hear that conversation but being in an open ground, there was only so much privacy one could get.  
Paige was extremely surprised when she over-heard Alex, take her side over her friend's.

She didn't know what to make of it except that it probably had something to do with Marco's instructions to Alex; and that Alex felt bound to make sure Paige was alright.  
There couldn't have been any other reason why her adversary had taken her side, Paige was sure.

She thanked Marco in her heart for looking out for her even when he couldn't physically be here for her.

* * *

**TBC.**

pls review if u like.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** i apologize for any errors, i'm a little iffy but whatever. hope u guys enjoy it.  
Thank u **Criminal Insanity** for proofing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

They had just had what Paige could only have called a mediocre meal but she had no one else but herself to blame for it. It was after all her fault that stew had become more 'watery' than Jay had wanted it.

Sitting at the 'culinary table', Paige had learned that most kids were planning on heading to the beach after lunch but it was the last thing on Paige's mind. The only thing she was thankful for now, was the fact that since she had helped with the cooking, cleaning up was someone else's chore.

Her clothes were a mess and she smelled of burning wood.  
Her hair, thanks to the humidity, had suddenly developed a mind of its own. She had tied it up to keep it from further exploding as she'd regretted using all the hair products earlier this morning to increase its volume. She would have considered taking a shower, but also not only was she too tired, but she worried about the deteriorating effects the water might have on her already frizzy hair.

* * *

It had become quiet after the lunch, as most kids had dispersed, mostly to the beach nearby.

Paige went to pick up her bags from a corner where she had placed them earlier, only to see that they had collected even more dust now.  
She slowly dragged herself to… _'Where was she supposed to sleep?'_

Alex, who had accidentally left her sunglasses on the picnic table, had come to grab them when she saw Paige standing in the middle of the campground. Paige still had her two bags in her hands and she looked dis-shelved and lost.

Although Alex's smart ass remarks were a thing of the past and seeing Paige helpless did make her feel sorry for her, the thought that if she offered to help Paige, her offer would be rejected immediately, caused her sarcastic self to spurt out for a second.  
She walked to Paige.

"Looking for the castle, 'your highness'?

Paige was too exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was for Alex to see her cry.

"Alex. Please, not now."  
She pleaded hiding her tears.

Alex regretted what she had just said as soon as she saw Paige crying.  
She didn't want Paige to cry. She was expecting an insult along with some patronizing, thrown back at her. The 'insults' at which, though she cringed and showed her disdain, she actually enjoyed very much.  
These were the only things that connected her with Paige.  
She wasn't sure why she wanted to be connected with Paige at all. Paige was the girl whom she was supposed to despise.

Alex shoved the thoughts out and looked at a weary Paige who had apparently been crying for a while. Because of the crying, Paige's nose had turned a slight shade of pink and she looked anything but contemptible to Alex. Not to upset Paige anymore, Alex changed the subject and deliberately responded in a tone that was anything but hostile, but to keep her bad-ass persona intact, she shrugged her shoulders to show her nonchalance.

"Not now what? You were supposed to help me make our tent."

'Of course, Alex was her 'buddy'; she was supposed to help Alex with the tent.  
_'Wait... did Alex just whined?'_  
Paige thought looking up at Alex as she wiped off the tears.

"Okay Alex, where is the tent and how do we make it. I'm very tired. I stink. My hair's a mess.  
All I want to do now is sleep for a while so if you just tell me what it is you want me to do and..."  
Paige rambled on as she emphasized on every word without even trying to hide her frustration. She was sure Alex was not going to help her and since now she'd seen her cry, she was only going to tease her more.

Alex was surprised that 'her majesty' was willing to help her with the tent without making a big fuss over it, but what was even more shocking to her, was that Paige had seen her make the tent earlier and seemingly had no recollection of it.

"Paige!" Alex yelled to stop Paige from rambling.  
"You were busy so I made it myself."

Assuming that Alex would now take her revenge for every mean thing she had ever done to her, Paige hadn't paid any attention to what Alex said.

"Listen Alex I know you don't…, …**What**?"

"I said I made the tent already in the morning... remember… you. saw. me. make. it."  
Alex said looking at her as if she were trying to jog her memory.

In dire shock, Paige searched Alex's face for a sign of mockery, there was none.

_'This isn't how they did it, Alex was supposed to be mean to her and she was expected to yell back. Alex was doing it all wrong.  
Not only had she made the tent by herself, she was also not being smug about it...'  
_  
Paige was in a state of disbelief. This was, after all, the same person who had fought with her for almost an hour over a bus seat.

"Sorry… I was … "  
Paige suddenly felt very nervous of Alex's innocent but entrancing stare...

_'...too full of myself at the time, to notice anything else... and now I've distracted myself too much to remember what I was gonna say...'_

"... Yeah, I'm sorry... I forgot."  
_'Yeah, that was smooth Paige.  
Now be nice to her, you wouldn't want her to change her mind...'_

* * *

_'Did Paige Michalchuk just apologize to me? That's a first...'_  
Alex just stood there unsure of what to say. She was expecting an insult, instead, she got an apology from Paige.

It was becoming hard for Alex to understand her own behaviour around Paige and the more she was trying to avoid Paige, the more she was ending up with her. She could not understand why she was helping her arch-rival Paige who had never been nice to her, and yet a part of her always wanted to be kind to her.

She had had a similar reaction earlier this morning when Paige had said the meanest things to her and she could not help but just listened to her with utter and complete silence. None of Paige's accusations had ever been true but lately Alex just hadn't felt like protesting to them.  
Even when they hurt her, she ignored them.

Alex had been feeling this way for a while now and this newly found patience for her eternal foe wasn't something she was able to understand.  
On thinking back now, she realized that she had felt this way as far back since she had become the school's v-prez.

Jay had only confirmed her suspicions when he'd told her that she 'just wasn't the same anymore', and that she'd become 'softer or somethin'.  
Jay had known her long enough to notice these changes in her. He in fact was the only person who understood her and they had been best friends for as long as she could remember.  
She trusted Jay.

First, she assumed that it was because she was around Marco and other popular kids all the time, and that maybe they had grown on her and since she now saw them as her friends, she had become less critical of them. She had even considered the possibility that she was all wrong about them before and they weren't really as bad. Either way, she had concluded that she needed to be nicer to them because they were her friends. It was a decision that had turned out well, of course, except for Paige.

With Paige, everything was different.  
Alex just couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something about Paige that made her more noticeable than others.  
Paige was the only one who had still been the same way with Alex; and despite Paige's behavior, there was something that prevented Alex from confronting her.  
Paige was the girl she was supposed to hate and yet hate was the last thing she could feel for Paige.

She didn't want to fight with Paige but that's all Paige wanted to do, it seemed.  
Alex's avoidance was somehow provoking Paige to confront her even more.  
Alex loathed Paige's ego.

* * *

Paige felt relieved that she was saved from doing another chore that she was already too tired for and the credit of it went to Alex Nunez.

Now standing in the campground, Paige was realizing that she did not really hate Alex.  
She barely knew Alex.  
Even more surprising to her was that she actually cared about what Alex thought of her; but what Paige had no doubts about, was the fact that, a talking Alex was much better than a non-confronting and 'keeping to herself' Alex.

Before it was some sanctioned Degrassi rule that she and Alex could never be friends and so Paige had accepted the notion and Alex as her foe.  
Alex was one of the few people at her school who confronted her and in a bizarre way, it comforted Paige that Alex cared enough to argue with her.

No matter how much she pretended to others and herself that she did not like Alex, the truth was that she was impressed with Alex's achievements. Whether it was her friends Marco and Ellie, or it was all the teachers, who couldn't stop raving about Alex; had made Alex a subject of her intrigue.

Paige knew that most of the times than not and especially now, the fights had been her fault. Ever since Alex had become the 'Vice', she had stopped fighting with her, which had gotten frustrating for Paige. The attention, of which she had gotten so much used to receiving from Alex, was suddenly taken away from her as soon as Alex was selected to be the vice president. Lately, Paige had found herself searching for reasons just so she could confront Alex.

She was amazed that she had just had a civilized conversation, 'well sort of', with Alex and it had not ended up with them at each other's throats.  
A smile appeared on Paige's face out of nowhere.  
The day hadn't been that bad minus a few minor set backs she had faced earlier.  
Paige felt happy for the reasons she wasn't really sure of.  
She wondered if Alex speaking to her instead of ignoring her, a thing that Alex was doing a lot recently, had something to do with the cause of her happiness.

* * *

"um... Alex… the tent?"  
Paige tried to bring Alex back from wherever she was.

"Huh, Yeah."

"Well, where is it?"  
Paige asked looking at about ten colourful tents, six feet apart from each other.

"Yeah, the tent... over there."  
Alex said pointing to a small but cozy looking tent in the corner.

'Damn! What is wrong with me? Why am I being nice to her?'  
Alex could not understand why she was letting the perfect opportunity of taking her revenge slip by.  
Not only that, she was actually being nice to Paige and then she saw Paige smiling...

She realized that she had been put under the spell of Paige Michalchuk's magical charm like the rest of the Degrassi.  
Alex felt foolish.  
She felt like another one of those people who let Paige walk all over them.  
Now she was angry with herself for getting used by Paige this way, and with Paige for using her.

Paige thought of thanking Alex since it was the least she could do for all the trouble Alex had gone through.

She really was grateful.

"Alex, I…"

"Save it Paige, you got what you wanted."  
Alex said harshly and before Paige could stop her, Alex had disappeared back into the woods and had left an astonished Paige behind her.

* * *

**TBC.**

**pls review.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**a short update, hope it's not too rushed.  
Thanks **Ladyroo88** for beta.

**POV:** Paige mostly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Paige walked in the little mauve-red tent and shoved her bags next to Alex's. She thought about opening her own sleeping bag but seeing Alex already had hers opened, Paige just decided to use hers for now. The way that Alex had magically disappeared from in front of her, Paige was pretty sure that she had no plans of returning anytime soon.

It was comforting to be finally away from all the judging eyes and reprimanding looks she had received throughout the day from everybody and though she had carelessly ignored them, she knew she couldn't ignore them for long.

The little tent was cozier than she had imagined it to be and she knew she needed the rest even though she wasn't sleepy anymore. The calmness inside the tent allowed her to unwind and reflect on everything that had happened to her since this morning. The two things that stood out were 'Spinner breaking up with her over the phone' and 'what Alex had said to her just before she left her alone in the campground'.

Paige was well aware that she was supposed to be upset at Spinner breaking up with her but she wasn't, at least, not as much as she had thought she would be. What Spinner had done, she knew, should've been far more painful and yet she almost felt relieved that he had, in fact, broken up with her. Paige knew that the relief that she felt wasn't because of all the pressure he was putting on her, it was because of something completely different. It was like she knew there was something missing from what she had with Spinner but was never able to confront it.

Currently, Spinner situation had taken the back seat and all her thoughts were about Alex as she lay in the tent. In contrast to Spinner, what Alex had said bothered her a lot more than it should have.

There was something comforting about Alex, something Paige couldn't describe if she were asked to but there was something there none-the-less. Everything that Alex did, the way she talked, even when she was angry, there was certain softness to it all.

A feeling of wanting to know her more and talk to her crept up inside Paige but then she remembered how Alex had misjudged her and accused of taking advantage of her. The insults that were part of their everyday verbal quarrel, only a few months ago, were suddenly more disturbing to Paige than every bad thing that had happened to her today.

She suddenly felt an urge to see Marco. She immediately left the comfort of the tent and walked to the big shading tree nearby. The fresh air made her feel better. She sat down under the tree with her back leaning against it. She really felt alone and tears of frustration came out of nowhere.  
After a few minutes, she heard ruffling in the grass behind her.

* * *

Paige turned around to see who it was.  
Jay looked a lot less threatening to her than he had seemed in the kitchen.

Paige had never thought much about Jay.  
He was a well-known bully and a friend of Alex's. That was all the introduction she had ever needed of him.  
Now after spending some time watching Alex and Jay's interactions, she was able to tell that their friendship was much similar to her own and Marco's. It was obvious that they both cared a lot for each other and it was how Alex was around him, which inclined her to be less threatened by him.

"You're not trying to summon Spinner by crying, are you?"  
Jay had asked with his patent smirk.

She just leaned back further against the tree without feeling a need to answer him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."  
She jumped at Jay's sudden loud voice.

"Don't Jay. Just don't."  
_'Yes she was dumped by Spinner.'_  
She didn't care about it that much but the fact that the news was going to spread around Degrassi like a wildfire was still embarrassing.  
Spinner and then Alex... everything was so confusing so she did what came more naturally to her. Paige started crying once again.

"Hey, you alright?"

Jay's voice which had now become softer than before, seemingly caused more tears to flow out until eventually, the whole dam broke down.  
Paige hadn't noticed when Jay had left and then came back, and now he sat beside her. He offered her a to-go packet of Kleenex.

"Here…"

Paige just looked at him.  
_'He was being nice to her again, she didn't deserve it… and definitely not from him. She was the worst to him…calling him names, insulting him whenever she could…'_

"It's not mine. I took it from Alex's bag. I won't tell her if you don't."  
The way he defended carrying Kleenex, Paige found extremely funny.  
She smiled and took the Kleenex from his hand.

A few minutes were spent in silence until Jay spoke.

"You know I can help you forget about Spinner…"  
The sense of calm she had felt earlier was now completely replaced by the feeling of uneasiness.

"Eewww, double Eewww."  
She said repulsively.  
i'She should've known, Jay always has ulterior motives for everything...'

"Hey you're the one with the filthy thoughts. I was merely suggesting an alternative..."  
He said as he took out a joint and lit it up while Paige watched him with the corner of her eye. After taking a long drag out of it, he offered it to Paige.

"No Thanks. I don't do drugs."  
She said sarcastically as she waved her hand in the air to clear away the fumes.

"You don't do a lot of things but there's a first time for everything.  
Hey don't be so quick to judge, try it. You'll get hooked."  
Jay offered again.

"Does Alex, I mean, does she…"  
Paige hesitated but she still couldn't help her prying habits.

"Yeah, sometimes. Why? Would it convince you more if Alex did it?"  
Jay pretended to be hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just asking, you know, because she doesn't smell bad, like she smokes…"

"Well if you need one, you know where to find me."  
There was a short while of silence while they both stared at the trees and Jay finished his joint.  
Then he turned to her.

"… so why were you crying?"

"I don't know…"  
She replied half honestly.

"Interesting, Michalchuk doesn't know why she was crying."  
He laughed almost offending Paige.

"Well... I do... I think… I just felt like crying…"  
Paige was suddenly reminded of how Alex had misunderstood her and then how she had ended up crying. She felt angry again.

"Is this one of those girls' things? If yes, I don't wanna know about it…"  
Jay said jokingly.

"No actually Jay, it's something else... you know what, just forget it."  
She said irritatedly as she tried to get up.

Suddenly she felt Jay's hand on hers.  
He had pulled her to sit down again.  
She did.

"I told you not to be so quick to judge. What is it? Tell me, I might be able to help…"

Paige took a deep sigh.  
"It's that I really... I really realllly... need to see Marco."

"Okayyy."  
He was surprised by the request. It was almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, Okay." He said thinking, "…but it'd cost you..."  
The old smirk reappeared on his face again.

"Jay I already told you…"  
Paige was disgusted again.

"Wow my reputation really precedes me but you're not that lucky Michalchuk."

"Jay just tell me what I have to do?"

"I'll take you to Marco but you're gonna have to convince Ms. H that Alex and Towerz also come along with us. Do you think you can do that?"  
Jay asked doubtingly.

Just the thought that Alex was going to come with them had brought the smile back on Paige's lips.

"Jay Hogart, I think you have yourself a deal."  
She offered him a handshake.

"See, I knew this camping trip was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**  
TBC**

**pls review.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Finally! sorry wrote in a rush. i know this fic gets neglected bc of the other one but that one is almost over so i'll try to write this one faster.  
oh yeah, my regular beta's been busy with some serious personal stuff. Their mom's health was not good so please keep her in ur prayers. thanks.

**Beta:**** PaigeNunez**, thanks for doing it on such short notice.

**POV:** Paige mostly but mixed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

"Why do you have to see Marco?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked her.

"Because I left my meds in his bag…"

"What meds? Paige, we've come fully prepared with most emergency meds along with our first aid kit."  
Ms. Hatzilakos replied proudly as she countered Paige's little plan.

"Ms. H, it's a prescription med, I don't know if we would have it, and I really need to take it."  
Paige said as she made another attempt. She had not anticipated this to be this hard to convince Ms. H to let her go to Marco's camp.

"What's it for?" She asked suspiciously questioning Paige's story.

Paige struggled to hide her nervousness and then suddenly the idea came to her head. She hesitantly brought her mouth closer to Ms. Hatzilakos' ear.

"Remember, we had a 'gono' outbreak at Degrassi…"

"Ok Paige.' Ms. Hatzilakos said as she stopped her in the middle.  
Paige quickly hid the smirk that had suddenly appeared on her face. Even though the meds were only antibiotics and Paige was sure they had them in the emergency meds kit, the recent outbreak at Degrassi had made it a sensitive issue and it guaranteed her the permission to leave.

'You can go with Jay."

_'only Jay? wait that's only half a victory…'_ Paige thought to herself.

"Ummm Ms. H, I was thinking, may be if Alex and Towerz could also come, I mean, having Jay would be great and all if a bear attacks us but wouldn't you trust Alex more in a situation like this? I know I would."  
Paige had played her card well. She knew Ms. H trusted Alex more than she did anyone else here.

"Hmmm I would too."  
_'Of course, no surprise there'_ Paige thought as she almost rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Alex can also go with you but Towerz would have to stay here. We can't have all four of you leave the camp like this."

"But Ms. H…" Paige protested.

"No Paige, I'm only letting you guys go because of your medical situation. You can leave in the morning and I want you all to stay there with Mr. Simpson's camp once you get there, Alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

Realizing that Ms. Hatzilakos was not going to change her mind about letting Towerz come along with them, Paige walked back to her camp.

* * *

"How'd he take the news?" Paige asked guiltily as Jay came and sat down next to her.

It was starting to get a little dusky and the weather had begun to cool again from earlier this afternoon. Empty crate boxes were placed upside down to make a chair and were placed in a circle as they all had gathered around the bonfire.

"Not too good." Jay replied.

"I'm sorry Jay, I tried but Ms. H wouldn't hear of it." Paige tried to explain.

"It's okay Paige. There's not much we can do now. He will be okay in the morning. It's Alex I'm worried about more."

Paige knew what Jay was alluding to. She knew that Alex would probably choose to stay here than go anywhere with her. She remembered what she had heard Alex say on the bus. She tried to suppress the uneasy feeling that had suddenly spurted up. The thought of Alex disliking her so much was becoming painful.

"If everyone's here, can we begin the game?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked.

"Ms. H, Towerz is not feeling too well, I think we should just let him rest."  
Paige replied before Jay could say anything. Ms. Hatzilakos just nodded in her direction.

Paige instinctively looked around for Alex and to her relief, saw her standing beside a tree in the further corner of the campsite.

* * *

Alex, who had reluctantly been watching everything from a distance, walked over and sat on the other side of Jay.

"What's wrong with Towerz?" She curiously asked Jay.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later Alex."

Not satisfied with Jay's answer, she glanced at Paige who had keenly been watching her but turned to face Ms. Hatzilakos as their eyes met.

"Ok listen everyone, we're going to play a game called 'one less'. The objective is to write a problem that's been bothering us or a name of someone we don't get along with on this piece of paper."  
She said showing them many small pieces of paper she held in her hands and then gave them to be passed around along with a few pencils.

"So each of you, write down what has been bothering you, something that worries you or someone you would like to get along with, fold the paper in half and then throw it in the burning fire. This way we will have one less problem or one less enemy. How does this sound?"

"Sounds like I'm in junior high again." Jay said with a cough.  
Both Alex and Paige heard it and tried to control their laughter.

"Paige? Is everything alright over there?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked who had sensed some disturbance from Paige's side.

"Yeah Ms. H, everything's great." She tried to look innocent while answering.

"Good. Have you decided what you're going to write?"  
Paige just shook her head in a negative.

"Well I would really like you to be serious about this. Trust me, it'll help."  
Paige nodded as she took one paper and a pencil from the little bundle before she passed the rest to Jay to be passed around the rest of the circle.

_'…something that has been bothering me, something that worries me or someone I'd like to get along with… this is easy…'_ Paige thought to herself as she wrote down "ALEX" on the small piece of paper.  
Suddenly realizing what she had just done, she hid what she had written from anyone who could see it and quickly folded the paper.

Paige now knew that Alex was not her enemy. She had not understood her previous needs to engage herself in little quarrels with Alex. She did not know why she liked the silent attention she had received from Alex in the 'kitchen' either. She just knew that she hated it when Alex had questioned her sincerity and had left her standing in the campground.

Paige sighed loudly as she clenched the little piece of paper in her hand. She cautiously looked over at Alex. Alex seemed deep in thoughts to Paige and then Paige saw as the pencil in Alex's hand started to move onto the tiny piece of paper. Paige did not need to look any closer to figure out what Alex had written. It was none other than her own name on the paper. She saw as Alex neatly folded the paper and held it tightly in those soft hands of hers.  
_'Soft hands?' Where did that come from?' _Paige questioned her thought.

"Okay guys, now think about what you've written and then throw the paper in the fire." Ms. Hatzilakos said.

Without any hesitation, Paige stood up and threw her paper in the fire. She knew she wanted to get along with Alex especially since Alex wanted the same thing. As she saw Alex throw her paper in the fire, a sense of relief spread across Paige's face.

* * *

After playing 'one less', they played a few more games, sang camping songs, and had S'mores and marshmallows snacks. Around ten o'clock, Ms. Hatzilakos asked them to get rest since they had to be up early the next morning.

It was beginning to get cooler again. Paige had taken refuge in her sleeping bag that was her only source of warmth.

Jay had informed Paige that the walk to Marco's camp was going to take them a few hours. She was excited about going to Marco's camp tomorrow but her current worry again, was Alex.

_'Is Alex going to agree to come with us or is she going to say no.'_

Lying in that tent was the first time Paige had actually realized how much she had been thinking about Alex for the past few months. She had realized that she cared about what Alex thought of her and that Alex's casual attitude hurt her. She could not understand the nervousness that she had felt when she was talking to Alex earlier, but she was sure being around Alex was going to help her figure this out. After all, Alex _was_ the person responsible for creating a total havoc in her brain. She and Alex were passed the initial 'insult stage' finally. Maybe talking to Alex was all that was required.

"Jay what's going on? What's wrong with Towerz?"

Paige heard Alex ask Jay as they stood not too far from her tent. She lay quietly as she tried to hear them talk.

"Alex, tomorrow we're going to leave for our own camp-out and Ms. H actually gave us permission to do it."

"What are you talking about Jay?"

"Paige asked Ms. H if she could go to Marco's camp and Ms. H said yeah. She's even letting you and me go with her. The only problem is that Towerz can't go."

"Wait, I never agreed to escort _her_ anywhere…" The repellence was obvious in Alex's voice.

"You're not. She's just an excuse for us to get out of this lame camping trip. We don't actually have to take her anywhere. Ms. H doesn't want us to come back here and none of the phones are working so nobody's gonna check on us. We can get to Marco's campsite after four days and nobody would ask any questions. This is even better than our original plan." Jay said excitedly.

"I don't know Jay. There's still the question of leaving Towerz behind, he's not gonna be happy. And even if we do go, we would still have to bear with _her majesty_? Have you thought about that?"

"We won't have to, she's not gonna bother us."

"Yeah she will, you don't know her like I do. She didn't sign-up for your camp out. She would wanna get to Marco eventually. Shit, Marco would kill me if he finds out what we're planning with her."

As reassuring as it was that Alex was watching out for her because of Marco, it displeased Paige to hear that 'that' was the only reason.

"Quit worrying about Marco already. He's got nothing on you. You're a V.P, you can get away with murder. Besides, there are ways of keeping her quiet about this." Jay said as he laughed cunningly.

"Jay, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, I meant it figuratively. Anyway, just go along with this. I promise it'll be fun." Jay tried to reassure.

"I don't know Jay…" Alex said worriedly.

"Just trust me."

After a few minutes, Paige heard the sound of someone walking to her tent so she faced away from the tent entrance and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Alex entered the little tent with a flashlight in her hand but turned it off as soon as she saw a sleeping Paige.

It was a small tent that Alex had gotten from the 'Canadian Tire'. It was on sale and was quiet a bargain for which Alex was proud of herself. One of the downsides was that it didn't have the best cool-weather proofing but she didn't care since it was the month of July anyway. The other downside was that there was not enough room to stand in the tent, but Alex knew she could manage without standing up.

It was very cold so she only took off her sweatshirt and got into the sleeping bag that lay beside Paige. The thought that she was sharing the tent with the most popular girl of the school and her biggest nemesis made her nervous for some reason, and then the worry of going on their little campout with Paige took over her.

It was not a good idea, she knew. It was obvious that Paige was not meant to be away from the civilization and the thought of lying to her about the whole thing was even worse.

_'So many bad things can happen. It's just not a good idea.'_  
Alex decided to cancel the camp-out as she too tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**what do u guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** i know i havent updated this one in a while and i know lots of people are reading and wanted me to update so here's something. Feedback might speed up updates for this and other fics, for sure.  
Much thanks to my beta **werewolf666vampire**. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. This fic is for entertainment purpose only.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"No, Jay, we're not going, I've decided," Alex said definitively.

"Why not? I thought you agreed last night," Jay said in confusion.

"I hadn't agreed to anything…"

While Jay was busy dismantling his tent, Alex conveyed to him the re-evaluation she had done last night about them leaving for their camp-out.

"Yes, Alex, we are going. I did not go through all that trouble of lying to Ms. Hatzalikos so you would chicken out in the end. If you're not tough enough to be on your own then you can stay here and I'll go with Jay."

Suddenly, Paige had walked in on their conversation out of nowhere.

A surprised Alex looked at Paige who apparently had been listening to their conversation and was looking at them with all her arrogance. _The girl who had been more than equitable until yesterday was back to being the bicker she had known her to be_, Alex thought.

Paige, although, was trying to act brave, had only resorted to challenging Alex out of desperation.

She already knew that being around Alex made her happy. Why? She didn't yet know why, but it did and going on the trail hiking with her for three days, she knew, could definitely shed some more light on it.

From what she had heard last night, she was sure that Jay had succeeded in convincing Alex to take her to Marco. Even the idea of Alex and Jay never actually planning to reach Marco's camp until the very last day had not sounded so bad to Paige. In fact, she had looked upon it as an opportunity to spend some time with the bad-ass duo.

The previous night she had spent not sleeping, but deciphering why she cared so much about what Alex thought of her. She had cursed herself last night for being so cruel to Alex; for demeaning her at school, for what, she now understood, had not been Alex's fault at all but her own.

The fact that Alex, who had been successful in capturing her attention almost instantly, considered her to be just another uptight cheerleader was a thought that was unbearable for Paige. This girl, whom Paige had noticed long before she had become the most liked person of Degrassi, thought of her as nothing more than a speck.

Paige knew, and the only way to get Alex to notice her or to engage in a conversation with her, had been to confront her. It was the only way to be around Alex but to Paige's dismay, the insults eventually had turned into their only way of interacting with each other and lately even that had failed as Alex had become numb to even those.

Paige had only been trying to protect herself from the hurt she felt from Alex's non-concerns. Yesterday she had found out that although mildly, Alex _did_ care about her. Now all Paige wanted to do was to be around her more, and she was not going to let anything come in the way of that, not even Alex.

"Hey, you're the reason we're not going." Alex spoke in anger.

"Sure, blame it on me when you're the one who's scared."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Alex."

"I'm not," Alex said to Paige and then turned to Jay, "Jay, we're going. Pack up," Alex said as she left to dismantle her own tent.

Paige turned to Jay.

"If you had done your job right, I wouldn't have had to step in. I thought Alex listened to you," Paige teased with a smile.

"Alex doesn't listen to anyone. She only does what she thinks is right," Jay replied and then suddenly a shocked look appeared on his face as he realized what had just happened. "You just played Alex. Wow, Michalchuk, you're better than what I gave you credit for."

"Well, I'm just figuring out she's not as strong as she looks," Paige justified.

"Hey, careful, you're talking about my friend."

"I know," she said and then whispered, "… so am I."

"What was that?" Jay asked as he was unable to hear her.

"Nothing. You know what she said, pack up," Paige said as she excitedly left to get her own belongings.

* * *

"So what happens if you don't catch a fish?" Paige asked Jay, who sat next to her on the big rock. Jay had the fishing rod in his hands which he held tightly and the string from the rod could be seen going deep in to the lake.

The day had been mildly sunny but not as hot as they had expected it to be. They had left right after breakfast and had walked for almost three hours continuously after finally stopping at the lake.

For the last two hours, they had been sitting here with Jay trying to catch fish for their dinner. Alex sat a few feet from them in a semi-recumbent position under the shade of a tree, watching them and the lake.

"What do you think happens?" Jay smirked, looking at Paige.

"Then we eat the canned beans," Alex answered from the back.

"With beer," Jay interjected and further teased, "I hope it's to your liking, Michalchuk."

"Jay." Was the casual warning Alex had given Jay from behind.

Paige gloated in her heart. _Alex does care._

"What did I say?" Jay asked, sounding like a hurt child who had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do and was now pretending he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"You know what you said, Jay." Alex sounded annoyed.

Paige decided to add insult to the injury, "Yeah, and please, try to catch that fish sometime today or we really could end up eating beans."

She said, standing up from Jay's side, and then walked towards Alex.  
Alex watched her coming closer and she sat up. She had been unable to figure out the reason behind the more accommodating Paige she was witnessing lately.

_Paige was up to something_, Alex knew.

"Can I sit here?" Paige asked pointing to the ground next to Alex.

"I have no claims on this planet. It's as much yours as it's mine." Alex replied cleverly.

Paige smiled. "Good, so that means we have at least one thing in common between us."

Alex stared at Paige. She was expecting Paige to respond harshly to her comment as she usually did. An angry and screaming Paige was something she had gotten used to. Even though Alex's infamous wit always used to fall short when it came to Paige for reasons only known to her, it hadn't stopped Alex from trying.

"I guess," Alex said grabbing a little twig from the grass and started digging at the gravel on the ground.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you this morning," Paige said sincerely.

_Paige is apologizing again for the second time in two days, that has to be some record for Paige_, Alex thought as she just looked at her, hiding her surprise.

"Don't sweat it," Alex said as she continued to play with the twig.

Paige's eyes were still upon her. Something was different about those eyes today and the way Paige was looking at her. She was not prepared to receive this sudden attention from Paige and it made her stomach tie up in knots.

_Beans or fish, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep it down_, Alex thought.

She felt nervous at the thought of what Paige's piercing eyes could read and how much they had already read in the past few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?" Paige asked as she scooted closer. It was only a few inches but Alex trembled under the skin.

"Yeah?" She looked up at Paige for a quick second before she started staring at the ground and the twig.

"Are you doing all this for Marco?" Alex felt her face heating up and felt sweat appearing on her forehead.

_Has she figured it out? Does she know?_ Alex was scared but she still struggled to hide her reactions.

"Doing what?" Alex inquired, trying to sound casual.

"You know, helping me out?" Paige asked.

_Paige is catching on. I can't tell her. If she finds out my vulnerability, she'll make me the laughing stock of whole of Degrassi._

"Why else?" Alex said indifferently before she stood up and went to sit next to Jay.

* * *

After they had beans for dinner, all three sat quietly around the little bonfire that Alex had made for them.

Jay opened a can of beer and offered it to Alex.

"No thanks," she said, staring into the fire.

"You alright, Alex, you barely ate anything tonight? I know beans have never been your favorite but…" The concern was obvious in his voice.

"Jay, I'm okay. I'm just tired. I think I'll just hit the sack early tonight," Alex said, walking to her tent.

"Okay, Alex, sleep well."

"What's wrong with Alex?" Paige waited to ask Jay until after Alex had disappeared in the tent.

Jay just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're her friend. You're supposed to know."

"What? You're judging moi?" He smirked.

"Be serious, Jay. She might be sick," Paige said angrily.

"She's not. I know when she gets sick and this is not Alex being sick."

"Then?" Paige questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to not boggle your brain over. Just let it go." He replied in the most serious tone she had ever seen him talk in.

Something was not right with Alex and she had to find out what it was. She couldn't help but think that she herself had something to do with how Alex was being but she doubted asking Alex was going to be of any use.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my beta **werewolf666vampire** and **Jocelyn Torrent** for proofing, and **andtototoo** for the feedback and other related advice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Alex went to her tent and sat in the corner as she tried to reflect on what was happening to her.

_'My name is Alex Nunez and I have just found out that I have a soft spot for the cheerleader. Boy, what an image killer, and why am I always the last one to know about these kinds of things? First it was the 'me being gay thing' and now this. If it weren't for Jay pointing out my lack of attraction to guys last year and my blatant crushes at countless girls at the ravine, I would've never figured it out._

_Let's backtrack, so I know I always liked teasing her even though I thought she was a little cute. I knew she didn't like it and her reactions always used to make me smile after. I know I was okay with being around her after the elections once I found out she was not as bad as I thought she was. The girl did have a soul after all. I know that's when I stopped fighting with her and thought that her choice of dressing pink was even mildly appealing. I remember not being as angry with her as I pretended to be when she said all those mean things to me while waiting to get on the bus; and when Marco put her on my bus, I was even a little happy._

_But earlier today, I was totally freaked out at the thought that she may have somehow found out that I was gay and that's why she was acting all weird around me. No, I can't let anyone know, especially after how I teased Marco about it. I have to stop going out of my way to help Paige like this or she'll surely figure it out._

* * *

_'I should stop worrying about Alex so much. I'm sure she's fine.  
She just hates me and doesn't want to be around me.  
But I liked it when she was being all protective of me during the 'kitchen nightmare' and even earlier this afternoon. I can't explain it, but it felt nice. She seemed nice._

_I can't believe I'm actually having fun on this camping trip despite the modern convenience and the worst food I've ever had. Who knew Paige Michalchuk was a wilderness girl… or is there another reason? Anyway, I only am here to escape from the Spinner drama. Gosh, I'm so over him. What did I even see in him? I haven't even once felt sad about us breaking up or maybe I'm just distracted with everything that's going on around me. What Alex says and what she does is all I seem to be thinking about lately, and when she goes all quiet thinking about something, it's so mesmerizing to look at her at that time._

Paige wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She contemplated going inside the tent but then changed her mind. She had noticed that Alex was finally talking to her as if she was a normal human being and she had no intention of disturbing this equilibrium they had reached. Alex writing her name on the paper she had burned and then taking her side over Jay's were incidences that had made her happy and she wanted everything to remain this way. She decided to give Alex her privacy in the tent until the weather started to cool down.

* * *

It had gotten dark now.

Paige stayed out with Jay for as long as she could bear the cold.

Jay wasn't talking, nor was she in the mood for it. Jay had taken out his little harmonica now and, stretching in front of the fire, was playing a tune on it.

Paige listened to him play as she tried to warm herself up with the heat from the bonfire, but when the cold became unbearable, she stood up and walked to the tent that she was supposed to share with Alex.

As soon as Paige flipped open the door, her eyes instantly fell on Alex. The light from the bonfire flames were giving Alex's eyes an interesting glare.

_'Alex looks so peaceful'_, Paige thought.

* * *

Alex was sitting quietly in the corner of the tent and contemplating ways of keeping her likeness of the same gender hidden from Paige when suddenly the door of the tent flipped open and Paige peeked inside.

"Uh, Alex, I didn't want to disturb you, but it's really cold outside…." Paige said, suggesting her need to be somewhere warm as she stared at Alex's warm looking sweatshirt.

"Oh, I was just sitting," Alex said as she looked at Paige.

Alex noticed that Paige was wearing a sleeveless shirt and was shivering. She hadn't realized that it had gotten that cold outside.

"Okay, I'll go out," Alex said, standing.

"No, you stay, you're not feeling well. I'll just figure something out…." Paige countered as she decided to turn around.

Now confronted with the situation, Paige had realized that not only it was going to be awkward to be in the tent with Alex; it was also making her nervous for some reason. She needed to analyze what was going on with her. She was never scared of Alex or their confrontations. What was this sudden fear she was feeling inside her? Her heart was racing, her skin felt warm, and she was having an urge to take a flight from being around Alex.

Alex couldn't understand why Paige was being so nice to her, but she decided to be polite.

"Wait," Alex suddenly started, "the tent is big enough for the both of us. Why don't you come in?"

"Are you sure? Because Jay is really good with the harmonica and I think I can enjoy it for a bit longer." Paige started blabbering.

Alex knew exactly how good Jay was on the harmonica. He wasn't.

"Paige!" Alex stopped her. "Come in before I change my mind."

Paige didn't say anything, but walked inside.

"Could you close the door behind you? I didn't realize it had gotten this cold," Alex requested as she crossed her arms to protect herself from the sudden chilly wind that had seeped in with Paige.

"Sure," Paige replied and after zipping up and completely sealing the entrance as best as she could, she turned around and sat down across Alex. The light from the bonfire was brightening the inside of the tent as well and they could clearly see each other.

"So how are you feeling?" Paige asked after sitting quietly for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, I guess," Alex replied as her eyes searched for something interesting, but not surprisingly, Paige was the only interesting thing in the little tent.

_'Stop being so conscious, Alex,_' Alex reminded herself.

Paige observed Alex, who had begun to look uncomfortable. Paige was aware that she and Alex were two opposites. She didn't think they had much in common to talk about, but she wanted to at least try talking to this tough girl, who for some reason didn't seem as tough as she was acting.

Paige knew that she and Alex weren't going to become friends overnight, but she was going to settle for them talking like civil people on this trip. The mystery of Alex was too complicated to solve in a day and it was going to take her a while.

Paige could not believe that Marco was the reason why Alex was so considerate towards her during this camping trip. The way Alex had avoided her after the conversation earlier and how she had not eaten at all, were the subtle clues that Alex was not being herself. Paige was sure that it had been only a front of Alex and the reason she knew it was because she herself had one. Alex intrigued her and this was a fact she had hidden from everyone including her best friend, Marco. Paige wished Alex had a similar secret, one that Alex had been hiding from everyone else too.

Paige had seen Alex's softer side ever since Alex had become the vice-president of Degrassi and she could never believe that the sweet person she had been witnessing lately was capable of hating her.

_'.…but then, why the act?'_ Paige knew she was on to something and it gave her the courage to smile at Alex.

"Alex, do you know what time it is?" Paige asked cheerfully.

"It's almost eight," Alex replied, looking at her wrist watch. "Why? Is your favourite show about to start?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"No. I was just...." Paige replied sulkily.

_'Alex isn't even trying, but why would she?'_, Paige thought. _'Gosh, why does she have to be so difficult?'_

Every time that Paige had expected Alex to be rude, Alex had shown kindness and whenever she had expected kindness from her, Alex had shown her the acid tongue.

"You were what?" Alex interrupted Paige's thoughts and had surprised her at the same time.

_'Okay, so now she wants to talk? She's such a contradiction,'_ Paige thought amusingly.

"I was just- forget it," Paige knew she had either gotten Alex's attention or maybe Alex was just in a flexible mood again.

"No, what were you gonna say?" Alex was insisting now.

Alex had understood that Paige wanted her to apologize for the crude TV remark. "Okay, sorry," she said quickly.

Paige smirked accepting her victory. "I thought we could talk or something, you know, to pass time."

"You mean, argue to pass time, right?" Alex mocked.

"We don't have to argue," Paige said suggestively. "I mean, there's no one here to see it so if we're accidentally civil, nobody would find out."

"Paige, what do you mean?" Though the idea was intriguing Alex, she still wasn't sure how she could let her guard down in front of Paige, the cheerleader.

"Alex, I…. I know that I'm not your favourite person, but I think if you try, you can be civil with me. I mean… we are kind of stuck with each other in this tent."

"Is this another trick of yours?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Come on, Alex. It's as bad for my reputation as it is for yours. Why would I risk that?" Paige said, raising her eyebrows as she tried to satisfy Alex's paranoia.

"I guess you're right," Alex answered, considering her options.

"Heck, we can even be friends and no one has to know."

"Hey, now you're pushing your luck," Alex replied, nodding her head sideways.

"Oh, come on, Alex, I know..." Paige smiled.

_'What?'_ Alex tried to hide her subtle panic. "What are you talking about?"

"What you wrote on the paper before you threw it in the fire. I saw you wrote my name, Alex."

Alex breathed easy. 'Not as bad as it could've been', she thought.

"Well, I know what you wrote on there, too," she countered, raising one of her eyebrows.

Alex's revelation embarrassed Paige but she controlled it. "Okay, so we both know, we don't want to fight anymore, right?" Paige asked.

"Right," Alex agreed.

"See, it wasn't hard at all, was it?"

"I hate to admit, but I think I agree with you," Alex said with a scorned face.

* * *

**TBC**

Have a Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you **werewolf666vampire** and **Jocelyn Torrent** for proofing, and **andtototoo** for the feedback and related help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.  


* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

After two and a half hours, they had both become comfortable enough that they were exchanging school stories with each other as they lay contentedly in their sleeping bags.

"You should've seen Emma's face when I tore down that cheque Rick had given to her," Alex said, laughing.

"Emma Nelson can be so annoying at times," Paige agreed.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I know all about it. She was gonna take the guilt money from Rick; that's what pissed me off," Alex replied angrily.

Paige was surprised at how little she actually knew Alex. Not only did Alex have self-respect, she had values. Paige almost felt proud that Alex was like this even though she couldn't take any credit for it.

She nudged Alex's shoulder as her silent way of showing how she felt. "Alex, I can't believe I never knew about your mom. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not that bad."

Paige got a sense that Alex had begun to get uncomfortable. "Anyway, back to Heather Sinclair…." Paige said, trying for a subject change, and they both laughed.

"Just make sure you don't mention Emma's name in front of Jay, Paige," Alex warned.

"Oh, so the rumours are true?" Paige asked in sheer shock as she half sat up from her sleeping bag.

"Well, they're not rumours if they are true, Paige. Just don't bring her up, okay?" Alex asked.

"Cross my heart," Paige swore and Alex giggled. "What did I say?"

"I thought you were gonna do a pinky swear."

"Hey, that's not funny," Paige pouted.

"It is to me," Alex teased.

"I can't believe I'm letting you make fun of me like this," Paige spoke her thoughts out loud.

The light from the bonfire had dimmed a little and it had created a candlelight effect inside the tent.

Paige was now quietly looking at Alex, who was staring at the roof of the tent.

The smile from the recent joke could still be seen plastered on Alex's face but it was hard to read what she was thinking….

_'Till last night, even I couldn't believe I was sharing a tent with the most popular girl at Degrassi. Now, we're talking like we're old buddies?'_

Suddenly a thought came to Paige's head and she asked it without thinking, "Umm, Alex, you and Jay… are you two dating?"

"What?" A shocked Alex turned and stared at her. "Paige! That is the most disgusting thing I've heard you say, ever." Alex was even a little relieved that the question meant Paige did not know that she was gay.

"No, I was just wondering, that's all. You didn't mind me asking, did you?" Paige apologized, realizing how personal the question was.

"Jay is like a brother to me! Thanks, now I can go and barf," Alex smiled. "Even if we were dating, he's a gazillion times better than the furby you're dating."

"We broke up yesterday," Paige said in a low voice.

Alex was the first person she had told. Of all the people, she had only felt comforted enough to tell her ex-worse enemy that she had broken up with her perfect boyfriend. She prepared herself for Alex's laughter but it never came.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are you okay?" Alex had said after a long silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking, Alex," Paige answered as she unconsciously grazed Alex's shoulder.

_'She is so sweet. And I thought she was going to make fun of me. Shit. That thing is happening to me again when I start to feel all warm inside and my stomach starts to do the flips. Why is being near Alex making me feel this way?'_ Paige asked herself.

Alex yawned. "Uh, I think we should sleep now," she said, turning her back to Paige.

* * *

Paige's eyes opened after her body refused to bear the cold she was feeling. She wasn't sure of the hour of the night but knew that it was late enough. The light from the bonfire that had been penetrating through the polyester of the tent earlier was no longer visible.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she contemplated the dark insides of the tent. Jay had put out the bonfire – their source of heat and light before he himself headed off to sleep, Paige speculated, and it was the loss of heat from the fire that had caused her to wake up. In the state of partially awake and partially dozing, she searched around to find something she could use to warm herself with. Her hands found Alex, lying a few inches from her. She moved, what felt like, Alex's shoulder in order to wake her up.

"Mmmm," Alex moaned in what seemed like a very peaceful sleep to Paige.

"Alex, I'm cold," Paige expressed the reason of waking up Alex.

"Paige? What, where?" Alex asked in her semi-drowsy state, and then as if remembered where they were, "Oh." Alex sat up.

"Alex, I'm cold. Do you have a sweater that I can borrow?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm wearing all I brought with me. I couldn't sleep. Damn, it's so cold," Alex replied, lying back down again.

About half an hour ago, the cold had also woken Alex up and she had worn all that she could get her hands on. She was now fully bundled up.

"Well do you have anything I can borrow?" Paige asked Alex, who was ready to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry, no. Didn't you bring some warm clothing with you?" Alex suggested before closing her eyes.

"I didn't bring anything," Paige replied as she figured out one way that she could feel warm again. She got herself out of her own sleeping bag and opened up Alex's sleeping bag.

"Paige, what are you doing?" a confused Alex asked as the cold hit her warm body.

Paige slipped in beside Alex without hesitation and zipped back Alex's sleeping bag.

"What does it look like, Alex? I don't want to freeze to death. I'm sleeping in here tonight," Paige replied calmly as she savoured Alex's body heat.

"You can't do that!" Alex said, panicking.

"Watch me," was Paige's reply as she maneuvered herself to fit comfortably against Alex. The heat and the cosiness was enough to make Paige fall asleep instantly.

* * *

The sunlight was pouring inside of the red tent. Paige opened her eyes and took a deep breath in. She had a restful sleep last night. A sweet peachy smell was tingling her nose. It was coming from something that was on her shoulder. She titled her face to look on her shoulder and then her attention went to the human figure that slept next to her.

It was Alex.

Sometime during their sleeping bag sharing, her shoulder had turned into Alex's pillow and Alex's raven hair now sprawled around Paige's neck and shoulder. She reached across Alex's face and moved away the strand of hair from her face that was obstructing Paige's view. She rarely ever had a chance to look at Alex this up-close.

_'She's so beautiful'_ was the thought that had come to Paige's mind.

One of Alex's arms was hugging her close and was wrapped across her waist. She felt Alex's legs half-intertwined with hers and Alex's body moved against hers with the shallow breaths that each of them were taking. Paige suddenly felt the audacious sensations fill her insides. Panicking, she quickly tried to get up.

"Ouch!" Alex howled as her head fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Paige said quickly before she opened the sleeping bag and the tent, and rushed outside.

* * *

  
**TBC**  
review please...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you my betas **Jocelyn Torrent** and **werewolf666vampire**.  
Also, I appreciate the kind words from my **reviewers,** who make me keep writing even with my busy schedule.

**_message to _rylomilo:** you need to be signed up on here for me to be able to send you messages. I also did not get your email address and was not able to reply to any of your messages because of this reason, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

**Be Warned: Adult Situation** in the latter half of the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

"What's up with her?" Jay asked Alex, looking over at Paige who was quietly sitting under the tree with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I don't know, she's been this way since she woke up. Last night she wouldn't shut up and now she hasn't said a word to me. I asked her to help me pack up and she pretended to not hear me," Alex replied sorely, putting the tent in its bag. She was more than disappointed with the sudden change in Paige's behaviour**,** but she couldn't say that she hadn't already expected it.

"Alex, are you sure you didn't say anything to her that's causing her to act this way?"

"Jay, whose side are you on anyway? You know I wouldn't say something stupid…**.**"

"Yeah, I know, to her of all people…**.**"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked defensively.

"Nothing, just let me try talking to her." Jay smirked and walked over to Paige.

* * *

"Hey, Paige," Jay said as he sat down next to her.

Paige looked up at him for a second and then went back to staring at the ground.

"So, I was telling Alex that we should move if we're planning on getting to pretty boy's campsite." Paige rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Jay, I know you're just using the Marco excuse to make me come along and that you just want to have a camping trip of your own."

"Oh," Jay replied stunned. "When did you find out?" he asked further.

"I knew before we left."

"And yet you still agreed to come?" Jay asked, surprised.

"Well, I thought it would be fun." Paige mulled over for the correct response in her mind.

"And has it been fun so far?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Yes, sort of."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Alex, it's Alex," Jay said causing Paige to look at him in shock. _Was it that obvious?_  
"She's been fighting with you. I'm sorry, Paige. I'll tell her to be nicer," Jay continued and Paige relaxed.

"No, that's not it. She's been very nice to me," Paige replied. _Why is she so nice to me? That's why I'm getting all these crazy ideas in my head._

"Well, then there isn't a problem there, is it?" Jay asked**,** getting up.

"I guess there isn't," Paige mumbled.

"Come on, Paige, we should get going." Jay offered her a hand which she grabbed.

* * *

The day had gone by uneventfully. Paige had not made an attempt to talk to Alex. She knew that the only way to keep her mind from straying was to avoid looking at the girl at all costs. The girl she had pretended to dislike so much had grown extremely attractive overnight and all Paige had seemed to want to do was to stare at her.

'_Alex' _had been the only thought in her head since she had woken up this morning and her body could still feel the pressure of sleeping next to her. How their bodies were wrapped into each other was a feeling that was causing her stomach to do flips. With every passing second, Paige was getting anxious about the time when they had to share the tent once again. The misty evening was already beginning to suggest what a cold night this was going to be.

In the midst of all this, the only relief had been that Alex had not tried to talk to her. It was the only reason that had helped Paige keep her composure so far.

* * *

After another meal of the beans, they were once again sitting around the bonfire quietly. Jay had offered Paige a beer which she had refused. Both Jay and Alex had gulped down a couple of beers in an attempt to prepare themselves for the cold night to follow.

The way Jay walked to his tent to retire made it pretty obvious that he was drunk. Alex stood up soon after.

"Paige, it's gonna be a cold one**.** Let's go inside," Alex, who had been watching Paige shiver under the t-shirt, suggested.

Paige reluctantly looked at Alex. "No, I'll stick around here for a bit. You can go ahead." To Paige, Alex too had seemed hesitant to go to the tent, until it was extremely cold.

"Paige, don't be silly. I know you're mad at me for something but we can argue about that later. It's freezing. Let's go inside." Alex walked up to Paige and offered her a hand as her way of calling it a truce. Paige ignored her and stared into the bonfire.

"Okay, suit yourself. You can freeze if you like and see if I care," Alex said, annoyed by Paige's behaviour.

* * *

After about ten minutes Paige walked inside the tent. She saw Alex sitting in a corner furiously. Arguing with Alex seemed like the best way that Paige could distract herself from the thoughts that had been occupying her head as of late.

"What's your problem, Alex?" She knew the cause of Alex's anger was her arrogant behavior but she asked anyway.

"What's my problem? What's your problem, Paige? Last night, you couldn't stop suggesting that we should become friends and this morning you're the one who turned into Mr. Edward Hyde and I have a bruise on my head to prove it," Alex answered irately.

The memory of everything that had happened this morning again flashed before Paige's mind. She shook her head in order to erase the visual of Alex lying on her shoulder, "Umm**,** well, okay, let's just sleep for now." Paige said, sheepishly opening her sleeping bag, which she knew in advance, was not going to be warm enough for the night. Paige got into the sleeping bag anyway, closed the zipper, and shut her eyes as she turned the other way from Alex.  


* * *

**Be Warned: Adult Situation**

* * *

Only a flicker of the bonfire remained outside but it was still creating the candlelight effect inside the red-mauve tent. It had become even more cooler than it was the previous night. Paige was wide awake and was once again struggling to keep herself warm.

She got out of her sleeping bag once again and unzipped Alex's sleeping bag. Alex's sleep had not been undisturbed by her actions and Paige knew the reason was the beer Alex had before sleeping. She spooned with Alex and zipped back the bag. Alex's warm body gave her the warmth she desired and soon she was comfortable**,** but the sleep was now far from her eyes.

Alex was in her wife-beater and her left shoulder was exposed**.** Her skin glistened in the little light they had inside the tent. Paige's lips moved closer to Alex's shoulder and she, unconsciously, placed a soft kiss on Alex's shoulder.

With the touch, Alex moved a little, making Paige spoon her more. Paige whimpered at the feeling and at the sudden increased intensity of her needs. Her left hand traced Alex's waist, went up to her ribs and then reached her stomach. Without realizing it, she was hugging Alex closer and her lips had moved to Alex's neck. She was not thinking anymore. Her hands and her want now had a mind of their own.

* * *

The movement in her sleeping bag woke up Alex and it didn't take her long to realize what was happening. Paige was in her sleeping bag, her hands were roaming over her clothed body and her lips were busy placing soft kisses on her neck.

Paige's fingers were at the helm of Alex's wife-beater and she had then reached the inside of her shirt. Paige's fingers were slowly rubbing on Alex's stomach and were exciting her nerves.

Alex wasn't sure what had gotten into Paige and she wanted to stop Paige, not because she didn't like or didn't want what Paige was doing to her but because she already knew that Paige was going to blame her for this the next morning.

"Paige," Alex said softly, turning toward her. Paige's lips immediately met hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. The kiss was deep and full of desire, something Alex could not refuse.

Soon, Paige was taking her shirt off and Alex had no objections. The rest of their clothing came off after. Paige was lying on top of her and was doing things to her that Alex had never imagined could be this elating.

The rich kisses travelled down to their necks and to their bodies. Their hands roamed over each other in ecstasy. There were moans of yearnings and gasps of pleasure; their bodies drenched in sweat, struggled to catch their breaths and control their racing hearts.

Paige had entwined her fingers with Alex's. Her head had fallen on Alex's shoulder, and her sleep was quite comfortable once Alex was her mattress.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Just a filler to keep things going. Sorry, just have been terribly occupied. But I had a sick day so I got some time to finish the rest of this chap. Hope u guys keep reading and liking.

Thanks **Jocelyn Torrent** for proofing, and **andtototoo** for the feedback and related advice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Alex found herself alone in the tent when she woke up.  
A smile spread across her face as she savoured the events of the previous night.

All this was unreal to her. As soon as Paige had kissed her, her thoughts of liking the blonde had been confirmed. She had never thought that Paige felt the same way but everything that had happened last night suggested that Paige, in fact, did have feelings for her.

Despite all this, Alex didn't exactly know how it all had happened. This had been her first experience with a girl and she had just gone with the flow. Neither she nor Paige had said much during or after the act. The whole thing had been really unexpected and had left her mesmerized. She was completely lost in how she was feeling before and now that she was awake, there was no sign of Paige.

An intense urge to see Paige took over her. She got out of the sleeping bag and put on her clothes. As soon as she got out of the tent, her eyes searched for her but she found Jay instead, who was rolling his fishing rod.

"Hey, I was thinking of hiking on the trails after lunch," Jay informed as soon as he saw her.

"Jay, where's Paige?" Alex asked, ignoring his suggestion and grabbing an apple from the food bag that lay beside his fishing essentials.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading to the east side of the woods," Jay replied, pointing down the woods.

"And you let her walk there by herself?"

"Yeah. What would you have wanted me to do?" Jay asked, smirking.

"Never mind," she said, dropping Jay's comment and walking on the steep downhill to search for Paige.

"Don't take too long." Jay's voice chased her from behind.

* * *

As soon as Alex reached the river bank, she immediately spotted a moving figure on the wooden deck. It was an old but a very well preserved deck attached to a cottage. The mild fog that surrounded them was enhancing the beauty of this place even further. Paige was walking back and forth on the wooden deck in deep thoughts and it was obvious to Alex that Paige had barely appreciated her surroundings.

Looking at Paige only reminded Alex of last night and it made her blush. Relieved that nobody could see her right now, she smiled to herself as she walked to down towards Paige.

"Hey." Alex startled Paige out of her thoughts and she quickly turned around and stared at Alex.

"Sorry, I scared you," Alex apologized immediately.

Paige thought for a second how cute Alex looked but her focus quickly changed back to the wooden deck beneath them.

'_Alex is a girl and I am straight_,' Paige recited in her mind what she had been thinking since she had woken up. She stopped pacing and was now staring at the flowing river.

Paige hadn't said anything to her, which Alex presumed that she was just being shy. She smiled at this ever-changing side of the girl.

"I got you an apple," she extended her hand toward Paige.  
_  
_Paige looked at Alex, assessing her intentions, "Huh?"

"An apple?" Alex offered again.

"No, thanks" Paige said, finally deciding. Now completely nonchalant by Alex's presence, she was once again pacing on the deck.

Paige's confusing behaviour was something Alex had already expected.

She was a nobody and Paige was the most popular girl and the head cheerleader of Degrassi. Alex understood the balance well. Paige could do anything and get away with it.

_She could give her the most wonderful night of her life and then take it all away like it didn't mean anything_.

Paige had used her. Paige had no interest in her. She wasn't interested in talking to her. Paige wasn't going to associate herself with her after the camping trip was over. She didn't want to be friends with her. It was all an act to get her in bed. Alex cursed herself for thinking otherwise. For thinking that it meant something.

Alex felt hurt.

"Well, I'm gonna go help Jay," Alex said, hiding the tears in her eyes before she stalked back up to the tents.

* * *

Paige was relieved that Alex hadn't asked any questions. She didn't have any answers for her. Paige wasn't sure how it had all happened. One minute she was just trying to warm herself and the second minute, her hands were all over Alex. She knew she was attracted to Alex but had no idea that it would go that far.

She knew she could blame breaking up with Spinner as a reason but she knew better. She hadn't felt this way about Spinner…ever. Spinner had been asking her to go _all the way_ with him since her last birthday and she had always been able to come up with an excuse.

The only other reason she could fathom was her rape. She wanted to believe that it had somehow affected her judgment or had made her susceptible to liking Alex _that way_.

The urge to be with Alex was so strong that she just hadn't been able to resist it.

She had been so kind to her lately that it was impossible to ignore her.

Even just now, when she was offering her apple, Paige was having a hard time saying no. But she had to make it clear to Alex. She didn't want to lead her on. It was just a one-night stand. This was never going to happen again. Last night had been just a weak moment, a lapse of judgment on her part and she was in control again. She needed to be in control again.

She was having a nice time camping and she didn't want to make it difficult to face Alex for the rest of this trip.  
_'She was straight and Alex was a girl. Was Alex gay?_', She shoved the thoughts out. Her head was hurting already and it was only the morning.

Paige left the deck and walked back to the tents.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**  
Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Just a filler

Thank u **werewolf666vampire** for proofing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

Paige saw Alex quickly folding the tent and then stuffing it inside a tiny bag from a distance. As soon as she reached the camping ground, she recognized her clothes scattered all over the place. These were the clothes she had struggled with to keep herself warm the night before and now Alex had thrown them on the ground in order to fold the tent.

She stared at her clothes and then turned to look at Alex. She could feel a mix of anger and frustration building inside her. She expected some regression on Alex's part after the cold shoulder she had given her at the deck, but that Alex would sweep so low and throw her clothes outside like this, was not the behavior of the girl she had come to know during this camping trip.

"We don't have all day, let's get moving," Paige heard Alex say bluntly.

"Why…?" Paige started to say staring at her scattered clothes.

"Because I can," replied Alex, again in her blunt tone. Alex was angry and it was obvious to Paige.

There was no point in arguing with Alex, Paige thought, and started picking up her clothes.

Soon they were putting their backpacks on their shoulders and were off to their next stop.

* * *

It had started out with cloud covered skies, then there were tiny rain drops. Within the next twenty minutes, they were looking for cover and hiding under the tree bushes.

"Keep walking, Paige," said Jay when Paige stopped to analyze her wet hair and clothes.

"It's useless, Jay. Just make the tents now. We're getting more clouds and if we don't stop now, it's going to be worse with no cover," Alex said.

"No, keep walking. We haven't covered much ground today. If we stop now, we'd waste a day," Jay argued.

"I can't go on. I can barely see with the rain in my eyes," Paige declared.

"As much as it hurts me, I agree with her," Alex replied, her voice dripping with loathing.

"Sorry, I had forgotten I was traveling with weaklings," said Jay and received a kick in his shin from Alex.

Paige just stared at Alex but didn't say anything. She watched as Jay and Alex started on the two tents. Her eyes mostly focused on Alex.

Paige knew she couldn't let whatever it was that was pulling her toward Alex distract her, but the magnetism of Alex was strong and hard to resist.

Alex had barely looked at her after their deck encounter.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by with minimal exchange of words from both Paige and Alex and the night had come early with the rain and the early darkness that had covered the skies.

They had eaten canned beans for both lunch and dinner inside their tents and barely said a word to each other.

Jay was in the other tent and the sounds of his snoring could be heard all the way in their tent.

Paige regretted that all the progress she and Alex had made after months of fighting was lost because of last night's incident. Instead of being relieved by the fact that Alex wasn't interested in talking to her, it was beginning to upset Paige. She wanted to say something to lessen the tension but she wasn't sure what to say.

_What could she really say to undo what had happened between them?  
What could she possibly say to fix the mess that she herself had created?  
And that too to Alex.  
Alex -- the picture of intrigue…_

Alex was the girl who had been making her thoughts stutter lately and Paige knew that she was bound to accidentally say something that could push Alex to express what she could already see in her eyes.

This was another acquired quality Paige had realized she had. She could read Alex's body language so well. Alex's eyes spoke louder than her words. Her eyes had the ability to be moist and angry at the same time.

Alex's body could mirror the storm that stirred inside her, and presently, the way Alex's body was slumped, told her that she was disappointed in Paige.  
'Alex was hurt by her actions'. The thought took the remaining courage out of Paige and she opened her sleeping bag and started pretending to be asleep.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Paige?"

It wasn't so much the question, but her choking voice that had caused Paige to turn in her cold sleeping bag and look at Alex.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
